


Unpleasant Birthday Surprise

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto receives a very unexpected and unpleasant birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpleasant Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have edited this story. I was in horrible need of it.

"Come on Kakashi, everyone has one," Naruto whined to his lover.

"No, they don't," Kakashi murmured without looking up from his book.

"Even I have one, therefor you have to have one as well."

"You have more than one, which is plenty for both of us," the older nin murmured blandly.

"I only have one, thank you very much, and that's Phasmophobia or the fear of ghosts," the young blond said while trying to suppress a shiver at the thought of ghosts.

Kakashi set his book down on the table and gave him a level glare before saying, "So, you do not have any more fears?"

"Fears yes; phobias no," he replied defensively.

"And the difference is?" the older nin prompted.

"Phobias are an irrational fear of something; whereas, fear itself is an emotional state of panic or worry," Naruto informed him knowingly.

"So, your fear of being alone isn't at all irrational?" Kakashi teased.

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the man, before explaining, "No, it's not. I spent the first fifteen years of my life alone. I didn't like it then and I don't like it now. It's a worry, not a phobia."

He nodded and gave the younger nin that much. "Your fear of me not returning from missions?"

"Kakashi, I know from experience, that a simple C-rank mission, can quickly turn into an A-rank one, due to misinformation from our clients, or did you forget that mission? Besides we're shinobi, we do not usually expect to have a long-life span."

"Okay, and your newest fear of that all of the shinobi around are staring at you?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oi, that is not a phobia, it's the truth! Every time I walk out on my own, the men around here look at me like I'm some kind of prime cut of man meat that is up for sale. Do you know how disturbing it is to have Lee leer at you? Well, you complained about Gai, so you know that it is not comfortable," he didn’t even try to suppress his shudder.

Kakashi chuckled at the rant he had heard more than once. "Man-meat huh?"

"Well, I don't know any other way to describe it." Naruto said with a pout.

Just then, there was a loud knock on Kakashi's front door, making the younger of two jump in a panic. Grabbing Kakashi's sleeve, he bent to his ear and whispered, "If it's for me, I'm not here, no wait, you haven't seen me all day."

Chuckling at the fear in the younger man's voice, he whispered back, "Sure thing sweetheart, but for the record, I doubt it's for you."

"Whatever, just remember, you have not seen me. I'm slipping out the bedroom window, stupid Baa-chan has called me for some reason, and I don't want to be late," Naruto said softly while grabbing his things and heading for the bedroom.

"You just want to see if she remembered your birthday is today," Kakashi teased.

Naruto's stuck-out tongue was the only response he got, before his lover disappeared. Sighing, he went and answered the door.

Who was waiting on the other side of the door and the greeting he received, was totally unexpected.

"Is Naruto here?" Sasuke asked harshly.

Shaking his head more to clear it than to give an answer, he answered the way Naruto had asked him to. "I haven't seen him all day." he muttered dumbly.

"Look Kakashi, I'll get right to the point. Stop trying to sabotage this event. It's for Naruto's own good and if the winner gets something out of it, then so be it. I don't plan on losing to you or any of the other idiots planning on trying," Sasuke hissed angrily, before turning on his heel and storming away toward the Hokage tower.

Kakashi stood dumb founded at the door, watching the young man go. He had no idea what was going on nor the event he was _trying to sabotage_. However, he had sinking feeling that a certain well-meaning blond Hokage was behind it. 'Maybe Naruto was telling the truth about all the shinobi staring after him,' he thought with a frown. If Naruto was correct, then he could also be in trouble. He knew that Naruto could hold his own in most situations, but he had a bad feeling about this. He went back inside and quickly got into his Jounin gear before taking off after his blond mate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~K*A*K*A*/*N*A*R*U*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While heading off to see Baa-chan, several things happened to unnerve Naruto. He was again stared by hungry eyes, his ass was groped several times, and the most unnerving thing didn't happen to him, just something he saw. Several Akatsuki members openly and boldly walking toward Hokage tower and not one shinobi attempting to stop them. He took to the roofs in hopes of making it to Tsunade before they made it to the tower. He had no idea why they were there, but he was sure it was for no good.

Not bothering with going to the door, Naruto went right straight to Tsunade's office window. He looked around and saw her sitting there as calm as could be, meaning that no one had alerted her to the danger that was approaching her office.

"Baa-Chan!" Naruto yelled. "You need to sound an alarm and where the hell are your bodyguards?"

"Shut up, brat, and stop calling me Baa-chan," She yelled back. "What are you in such a panic about anyway?"

"There are several Akatsuki members heading here," he informed her with wide eyes and exaggerated gestures. He could not believe that no one had warned her.

"Shit," she muttered to herself "I knew there was someone I forgetting to exclude."

"What do you mean, you knew you forgot to exclude someone?" Naruto inquired suspiciously. "Just what in the world is going on?"

"Look brat, just calm down and I will explain." Tsunade ordered, while steering him toward a chair to sit in.

"I'm waiting, and no I'm not sitting," he snapped as he went to the window to peer out at the shit storm brewing down below. He noticed there was a line of men forming outside the office and still none of them moved to stop the Akatsuki. "I think you better start explaining fast."

"I've been studying the scrolls about Kyuubi and her first season is swiftly approaching; and whether you like it or not, YOU will feel the effects of it."

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Look Naruto, the Kyuubi is female and being such she comes into heat at least once a year. Her first heat should be starting soon and you are going to need a strong shinobi by your side. This was the best I could think of to give you a choice of mates, with such short notice."

The only thing keeping him from killing her right there, was the fact that Iruka had come in during the middle of her explanation.

"What do you mean give him a choice of mates?" he asked murderously. "Why wasn't I consulted about this? I am closest person he has, to family. Do you honestly think, I am going to just hand my little brother over to just anyone?"

"Good grief, have you seen some of the _choices_ that are out there, Baa-chan?" Naruto questioned in a panic as he looked out of the large window. "There's shark face, plant boy, oh my heavens above, I hope you have fun explaining to them and to Gaara that there will be NO event."

"Now look here Naruto," Tsunade shouted "This event WILL happen whether you like it or not. This is for your health. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, he understands; and no, it will not take place" was growled out by a very angry Kakashi in the window. "Would you care to tell me, why you are just now decided to throw open up Naruto's mating season?"

"What do you mean 'just now decided'?" an angry Tsunade asked. She felt like she was missing something important.

Naruto rubbed his temples and thought 'how is this my life?' With a deep sigh he explained, "My first _heat_ happened when I was THIRTEEN," Naruto ground out. "Why the hell do you think I left with Jiraiya for training all of the sudden?"

"So, you could become stronger and bring Sasuke back?" she answered lamely.

"That was only one of the reasons. I needed to search for my mate. I had found several potential mates here, but they weren't right, at least not at that time."

"Wait you mean to tell me that your first season happened six years ago; and you are just now telling me?" she questioned him suspiciously.

"I didn't want you to do something stupid like this. Oh, and just so you know, I found my mate three years ago, though he wouldn't even touch me until I was eighteen." he ground out with a pout.

"You found you mate?" she asked as her eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Yes, he found his mate. Why do you think I was asking why you were doing this now?" Kakashi inquired with a huff.

"Do you know his mate, Kakashi? Is he a good man? Does he love my Naruto, and treat him, right? Tell me, damn you!" Iruka demanded while shaking the copy nin.

"Yes, I know his mate. I think he's a good man. He loves him more than life itself and I believe that he treats him well. Now stop shaking me!"

"Naruto, why haven't you introduced me to him?" Iruka pleaded with him.

"And why isn't this relationship out in the open?!" Tsunade asked while growling. "If he loves you he should be open about it."

"He asked me not to tell anyone," Naruto said with a sigh. "He doesn't feel like being asked a million questions about our relationship. I love him, so I don’t mind doing as he asked."

"I do not approve of this relationship! If he can't come out and be open about your relationship, then he obviously does not deserve you," Tsunade ground out, while Iruka was begging Naruto to bring his mate around so he could meet the man.

"I'll ask him Iruka and Baa-chan even if you do not approve of it, I do, and so does Kyuubi. When he's ready he'll come out and tell everyone," Naruto muttered softly. He was getting close to tears, he had wanted an open relationship with Kakashi from the beginning, but he also understood why the nin had wanted to keep it secret.

Kakashi, watched the play of emotions cross his lovers face. He had never wanted to hurt him, but he realized that by keeping everything secret he had done just that. Taking a deep breath, he looked deeply into those sky-blue eyes he loved so much and simply said, "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" shocked Naruto whispered the question.

"I should have done this when we first found out. I'm sorry and I love you," Kakashi told his blond while folding him into his arms.

"You mean you're his mate Kakashi?" Iruka asked wide eyed. Getting a nod in conformation he went over and wrapped his arms around the couple before adding "Welcome to the family Kakashi. Marry him and keep him happy, or else!"

Grinning Kakashi just nodded again.

"Wait, that's it? What am I supposed to do with all of the shinobi out there waiting for their chance to be Naruto's mate?" Tsunade wondered out loud, still a bit shocked at all the information she had just been delivered.

"I suggest that you arrest the ones in the Bingo book; and send the rest on their way home, because there never was a chance of getting Naruto," Kakashi growled at her before transporting Naruto and himself back to their apartment.

"So, when is the wedding?" Naruto asked with a silly grin on his face.

"We'll deal with that problem later, right now there is a bigger problem."

"Hmm, and what is that problem?"

"How I'm going to permanently mark you as mine," he growled before claiming his lover's lips.

After several hours of _marking_ Naruto. The blond laid in bed and frowned. Not understanding how his lover could be sad after all that happened, he asked him what was wrong.

"Baa-chan never gave me a birthday present!" Naruto cried out.

Kakashi smothered his laugh in the pillow. If that was the only problem, then he could manage to live happily ever after.

~Fin~


End file.
